


In Every Flinch

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Roman saw it in every flinch. Deceit was being hurt. And he was not going to stand for it any longer.





	In Every Flinch

Roman saw it every day. He saw it in every flinch when someone was too loud, or too quick, or too angry. He saw it in every worried glance to the entrances around the room, calculating exit strategies and the odds that someone would show up when he couldn't see them. He saw it in the way that Deceit locked his door at night like his life depended on it, shaking hands reaching for the doorknob, the door closing with a soft _click,_ the _clunk_ of the lock being put into place, and the lights kept on all night so that at a moment's notice, Deceit could see who was there.

Virgil had kept Deceit hidden away from the other Core Sides for so long, that Roman was starting to wonder if Deceit was still around. Then, he showed up in Patton's spot, that calculating smile on his face, the mask that he had so carefully crafted years ago, the one that meant he needed the illusion of being in control. Roman recognized it in an instant. And Virgil...Virgil was glaring at Deceit. Roman knew that Virgil had kept some contact with Deceit even after he had been accepted into the group, "Because I want you guys to be safe" was his favored excuse. But Roman knew better. He saw it in every flinch Deceit made when Logan slammed his hand down on a table in frustration, when Patton gave anyone a thousand-yard unamused stare. Deceit was being hurt. And he knew that while Remus was reckless, he would never intentionally hurt an ally. Which left Virgil as Roman's main suspect.

Roman knew there was a part of him which had remained suspicious of Virgil after he had joined the group, something that had set his alarm bells off. But he couldn't pin it down until now. Deceit's reactions, coupled with the way he avoided Virgil like the plague at all costs, meant that something was up. And Roman didn't like the picture that this was painting, at all. He wasn't going to deny it, or just hope it would go away on its own, though. He wasn't Logan or Patton, who were desperate to believe that Virgil could be a good guy. He didn't care one way or another about Virgil, but if he was hurting Deceit...then something needed to be done.

It was late one night when Roman was going out to the kitchen for a midnight snack that he heard it. There was arguing in the Common Room. He flattened himself against the wall and listened closely. "...Can't keep doing that, _Deceit!_ If you keep showing up in videos, you _know_ what's going to happen, you know it won't be pleasant!" Virgil.

"P-please, Virgil, you know that if Thomas thinks about lying as a serious option, I don't have much of a choice but to--"

A loud slam into the wall cut Deceit off and Roman imagined that Virgil's hand much have been centimeters away from Deceit's head, to get him to shut up that quickly. He didn't even _try_ to fight back at that point, which was surprising. Roman was used to Deceit putting up some form of fight. "I don't _care_ what Thomas thinks! You. Will. _Not._ Show. Up. Again. Clear?"

There was a tense silence where all that could be heard was two sets of erratic breathing. Then, a deep breath, and "I can't promise you that, Virgil. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Virgil growled and Roman stepped forward to intervene just as Virgil slammed his fist into Deceit's jaw. Roman was appalled. "Virgil!" he exclaimed. "What do you think you're _doing?!"_

"I suggest you go back to bed, _Roman._ Clearly, you must be dreaming. I'm not doing anything," Virgil said, glaring at Deceit all the while.

Deceit was cowering on the floor, one hand above his head and the other wrapped around his abdomen. Roman looked between the two. "You know what, I don't think I am, Virgil. I think I'm finally waking up. This proves what I've suspected all along."

Virgil turned his glare to Roman and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Choose your next words carefully, Roman," Virgil warned. "Or you might find yourself on the wrong side of the game."

"This isn't a game, Virgil," Roman said, walking over and picking Deceit up bridal style. "This is someone's life we're talking about. And I will _not_ allow you to hurt anyone else. Tonight or ever."

Deceit was staring at Roman in shock as he turned and began walking back to his room. "You're going to regret that choice, Roman," Virgil warned.

Roman turned just enough to glare at Virgil. "Bring your worst. I can take it." And with that, he went back to his room, closing his door with his foot and making sure that he was blocking the others from being able to rise up. He put Deceit down gently on his bed. "You all right?" he asked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Deceit stammered. "Why would...why would you do that f-for me?"

Roman was stunned. "Because...because you deserve respect, Deceit. Whether or not I approve of your methods for protecting Thomas, you _are_ trying to protect Thomas. You don't deserve what Virgil was doing to you."

Deceit's eyes dropped. "He told me I did. Every day. He told me that I brought this on myself. That it was my fault that he was doing all this. That if I could just be good, then maybe...maybe he wouldn't have to _teach_ me."

"He's not 'teaching' you anything, other than giving you an overactive fight-or-flight response. He's abusing you, D. You understand that, right?" Roman asked.

Deceit played with the gloves on his hands. "He says that he'd stop if I behave, if I listen to him, maybe if I just--"

"No. No maybe's," Roman said, gently putting his own hands over Deceit's. "That's _abuse,_ Ethan. You have to know that."

Deceit's eyes widened. "You...my...?!"

"You told us years and years ago, long before Patton separated us into groups," Roman said. "I never forgot it. I don't forget the important things. And this is serious-talk time. You deserve to have your _real_ name used."

Deceit looked away. "Honestly, Roman, it wasn't that bad, I could have handled it on my own..."

"Ethan," Roman sighed. "No. Stop making excuses for him. He's hurting you. He's abusive. Full stop. You don't deserve to deal with that. Nobody does."

Deceit sighed and nodded. "Okay. Just...don't use my name in front of the others, please? It makes me feel better to know that I have control over who knows that, at least. Virgil forgot it ages ago, so he can't reveal it if he's displeased by something I do."

Roman wanted to scoop Deceit up in his arms and protect him from the world. He looked so small, and fragile. He was so worried about every shadow in Roman's room, eyes darting everywhere. Roman clapped his hands and slowly, lights near the floor started to faintly glow a pink-ish red. Deceit relaxed just a hair, but Roman would take it as a victory. "Of course I won't tell anyone. Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" Roman asked. "I don't want you going back to your room alone, at any rate."

Deceit hesitantly nodded. "Okay. I can take the floor, if you want?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we can both fit on my bed, it'll be fine," Roman brushed off.

"Won't I..." Deceit trailed off. "Won't I corrupt you?"

"No," Roman said, shaking his head. "Only being in your room for an extended time _might_ do that, and even then, there's no guarantees. You won't corrupt me just by being near me. Now come on, you should rest."

Roman climbed into his bed and Deceit slowly did the same. Roman put an arm over Deceit's chest. "If they want to get to you, they'll have to go through me," he vowed.

Deceit looked at him with wonder, before nodding and relaxing into the bed. He was asleep within minutes, and Roman soon followed him.

When Roman woke up, it was to Deceit stirring underneath him. They had moved closer together in their sleep, until Roman was essentially spooning Deceit. Roman sat up before Deceit could connect the fact that he had been snuggled up against Roman and Roman decided to get dressed for the day quickly, instead of heading out to the Common Room in his pajamas like usual. Deceit blinked awake, looking around. "...Roman?" he asked softly. "Why am I in your room?"

"You were in a bit of trouble last night," Roman said. "I decided to help."

"Oh," Deceit said. "You know you didn't have to...?"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to," Roman said, offering Deceit his hand. "Care to walk out with me? Grab some breakfast?"

"I...sure," Deceit said, voice sounding a little too soft to be normal, but approaching a more typical volume. He took Roman's hand.

The two walked out of Roman's room together, heading to the Common Room only to stop before they got to the kitchen in sheer shock. Virgil was kneeling in the center of the Common Room, sporting a black eye, a split lip, and covered in blood and bruises. "Why are you here?!" he asked angrily, glaring at Roman. "Come back to hurt me more?!"

"I...what?" Roman asked, cocking his head to one side.

Patton and Logan had been huddled around Virgil, but Patton rounded on Roman, growling, hands balled into fists. "What did you _do,_ Roman?! Did you learn _nothing_ from when Virgil tried to duck out?! Or is it just that you don't want anyone but you to be the favorite side?! I thought you were the _good_ half of Creativity!"

Roman opened his mouth but no words came out. Deceit cowered behind Roman, his hand trembling in Roman's own. "What did he tell you I did?" Roman asked. "Because I can assure you, I didn't lay a hand on him."

"That's not what Virgil says!" Patton exclaimed, gesturing to Virgil, who was still sobbing on the floor.

"Of course that's not what he's saying, he's obviously confused me with Remus," Roman said, electing to not bring up the option that Virgil could be setting Roman up. That wouldn't go over well with Patton.

"No! I _know_ it was you! You and Deceit! You both were laughing as you did it!" Virgil exclaimed, giving Roman a wicked glare. "Remus doesn't laugh like you do!"

Roman arched a single eyebrow. "When would I have done this? I was asleep all night, save for when I came out here once for a midnight snack. And we both know what I found when I did that."

"What did you find? Huh?" Patton demanded. "You find Virgil out here, minding his own business?! Decided that you didn't like him anymore? Or did you never like him in the first place? You never seem to relax when he's around!"

Logan turned from Virgil to Patton. "Patton, antagonizing Roman is going to get us nowhere."

"He hurt my stormcloud! _My_ Virgil! He can't get away with that!" Patton exclaimed.

Roman couldn't help the laugh that flew from his throat. "I didn't lay a finger on him!" Roman exclaimed. "_He_ was hurting Deceit last night when I came out to get a snack!"

"I'm sure Deceit did something to deserve it!" Patton snapped. "Virgil would never hurt someone without reason!"

"Do you...do you hear yourself right now?!" Roman asked, anger flaring up. "You're justifying abuse! You're blaming the victim! Virgil's violence was senseless! Even if he _had_ a reason, there is no reason good enough to _actually_ justify violence! Don't you understand that?!"

Patton growled and Deceit whimpered behind Roman. Patton zeroed in on Deceit. "You're the one who started this, then?" Patton snarled. "You think it's funny to hurt others?!"

"No!" Deceit exclaimed. "Roman...Roman's telling the truth. Virgil's...Virgil's done this for as long as I can remember."

"You're a pathetic liar!" Patton screamed.

"Hey, that's enough!" Roman exclaimed, standing between Patton and Deceit. "You shouldn't yell at anyone! Especially when you refuse to hear our side of the story!"

"I don't _need_ to know your side of the story!" Patton exclaimed. "I know that Virgil is telling the truth! He would never lie to me!"

"You know, I can sense lies, Patton," Deceit said. "I'm a living lie detector, in fact. If you believe Virgil is innocent, why don't we go through the motions of hooking him up to the sentient polygraph test in the room. You can even set it up so I get hurt if I lie."

"Deceit, no, I won't let you go through that!" Roman exclaimed.

Deceit stepped out from behind Roman. "It'll be fine, Roman. It's hardly the first time I've been hurt like that."

"That makes it _worse,_ not _better!"_ Roman exclaimed. "I don't want you getting hurt!"

Logan looked at the situation in the room and said, "I have a suggestion."

"Which is?" Roman asked.

"We all know Deceit can speak in lies and truths as he pleases, but Remus is always completely honest. If this abuse has been perpetuated for years, as Deceit claims, then Remus will know about it. And considering he never sleeps at a normal time, he might have seen if Virgil got hurt last night, as Virgil claims," Logan said.

Roman grimaced. It was a good idea, but he didn't like talking to Remus. Patton was glaring daggers at Logan. "We don't need someone who tells the truth all the time, we both heard Virgil's story, you can't make that sort of abuse up!"

"Actually, you can, provided with an extensive enough imagination. And Virgil, being Anxiety, has the ability to come up with almost any scenario he pleases," Logan said.

Patton's nostrils flared. "Are implying that Virgil would lie?! How did he get hurt, then?!"

"Self-inflicted injuries," Logan replied. "It's not unheard of."

"No," Patton said.

"No?" Logan asked. "Patton, I know you care about Virgil, but we should hear both sides of the story. Knowledge is power."

"I know what Virgil said is true. He would never lie to me!" Patton exclaimed.

Deceit took a shaky breath. "What would you need to see to believe that Virgil has been hurting me?"

"It doesn't matter if he hurt you or not, you did something to deserve it," Patton dismissed. "Virgil would never hurt someone for no reason."

"Okay, well, that's a lie," Deceit said.

"You aren't exactly a shining beacon of truth," Virgil spat.

"At least I know enough to keep receipts," Deceit said, pulling out his phone and passing it to Logan. "Pictures of what Virgil has done to me over the years."

Logan scrolled through Deceit's gallery, and his eyebrows rose the further he scrolled down. "Patton, you might want to look at this."

"No! Virgil is telling the truth!" Patton exclaimed, stomping his foot.

"I don't believe he is," Logan said, standing up. "I am siding with Roman and Deceit on this one. Deceit was the victim."

Virgil's nostrils flared. "I trusted you, Logan!" he exclaimed.

Logan looked down at him with apathy. "I don't believe that's true, Virgil. I believe you were sure I would blindly follow Patton, but I am not so easily swayed by matters of the heart," he informed Virgil.

Virgil stood up to his full height, and all his anger was focused on Deceit. "You..." he breathed. "This is _your fault!"_

Deceit took an involuntary step backwards. Roman rushed in between the two. Patton was looking on, still angry. "Don't lay a hand on Virgil!" he demanded.

"How can you still defend him, Patton, even when he has shown us his true colors?" Logan asked.

"He's a good person! Whatever Deceit did, he deserved to be punished!" Patton exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Deceit bellowed back. "I don't care _what_ you think, but I wasn't the perpetrator here, I was the victim! And if you can't see that, that's _your_ problem, not mine!"

Patton opened his mouth to speak but Deceit forcibly clamped Patton's hand over his own mouth. "I don't care to listen to you!" Deceit snarled. "Go _away!"_

There was a bright flash of light in the Common Room, and as soon as it faded, Patton and Virgil were gone. "Did...did I...get rid of them?" Deceit asked, sounding stunned.

"Not permanently, I believe, but they might be stuck in their rooms for a time after this," Logan said. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Deceit. I knew there was bad blood between you and Virgil, but I didn't realize that Virgil might be the one who caused it."

"Whenever they come back, I'll help protect you from their actions," Roman vowed.

"And I, their words," Logan added on. "You don't need to worry, Deceit. We'll be here for you every step of the way."

Deceit offered a fain smile. "Thanks. You can call me Ethan, if you'd like."

Logan blinked. "Ethan...all right. Should we figure out where to go from here?"

"Sounds good," Roman agreed. "Someone is going to have to tell Thomas."

Deceit winced. "That won't go over well..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Logan said. "For now, let's figure out what to say to him. Should we use your room, Ethan? Would that make you feel a little safer?"

"...Yeah," Deceit admitted.

"Then we'll go there. We'll figure this out, don't worry," Logan said.

"We've got your back, Ethan," Roman assured.

Deceit was most definitely telling the truth when he smiled softly and said, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments, save character bashing, are appreciated.


End file.
